A Rufus Carol
"A Rufus Carol" is the eighth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the twenty-first installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XXX on December 9th, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 145. It was a mini-musical, the first for the segment and second for the show overall, and as such runs a little longer than a usual episode. Written by Jerome Wetzel Original songs composed by Kristin Green, with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel Music performed by Kristin Green Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "Betrayed" Next episode: "Attack on the Homestead" Story It has been more than six months since the group reunited, and they're taking a break from the U.L.P. work on Christmas Eve. Daniel Kravitz, not in the holiday spirit, is out looking for a tree, while Abby Reynolds, Rufus Reginald Rochester, Grezit the Green, Josh Wallace, and Alexis Augustus Armentrout decorate Kravitz Antiques. Abby tells them that Daniel secretly loves Christmas and having them all around, even if he won't admit it. Grezit worries that the elf on the shelf is watching his behavior, Abby having convinced him that the elf is real. Also, it's snowing! Music inexplicably starts up and Abby begins singing about wishing she were still five years old. Grezit takes the second verse and expresses his desire for gifts, yelling at the elf. Rufus chimes in with a bridge about being sad at all the things he's lost, like Ragina and the U.L.P. Josh brightens things back up with his love of cookies, eggnog, and the family he's found here. Alexis sings about being an outsider and how much that sucks. Then, Daniel enters with the 'biggest tree in the land' and lies to the elf on the shelf about cutting it down without help. The song closes with Rufus on a down note. As the music ends, Daniel asks why they were all singing, and it becomes clear that it was against their will. While Abby finds that charming, Alexis is suspicious, and so is most of the group, wondering who might have done this to them. They are interrupted as Josh spots a ghost in the corner. While Alexis asserts that traditional ghosts don't exist, this man-shape does have a blue glow and looks partially eaten. Music starts again and the ghost, Matt Alborough, sings about Christmas being a time for family, friends, and god will. He tells of his own happy Christmases past, and also advises if they've offended, to please make amends. He ends by forgiving Rufus. As the song ends and the ghost disappears, Rufus begins crying. Alexis says he knows who the ghosts is. Rufus admits to knowing the ghost, but says he's harmless. Alexis is still concerned by the situation, and so are Josh and Daniel. Abby is moved by the song to finally forgive Josh for his original spell. Grezit is enjoying being sung to. Then the Gahroo spots another ghost, this one glaring at Rufus. Again, there's music, and the new ghost, Fu Miu, sings about the hard life she had on the streets of Macao, China and how she couldn't trust anyone, especially men. She's very bitter and hates the holidays and everything around them. She doesn't want apologies, she just wants to be a 'badass merc.' She ends by telling Rufus that he sucks. As she dissipates, Grezit repeats the angry chorus gleefully, sans instrumental accompaniment. Daniel comments that the ghost was hot. Abby and Grezit demand Rufus explain what is happening, and Rufus admits that he owes them that. He says the ghosts are the Chosen Ones he mentored before Daniel, which Josh rightly guesses. But then, before Rufus can tell them more, Josh sees a third ghost and calls their attention to it. The third ghost, Chandler Leclerc, is very religious and into God's mystery. He sings of the wonder of the Holy Spirit, and how one should help others. Then he turns dark and says if you fail to do so, you must atone; an eye for an eye. His conclusion is a threat, that Rufus must die by the stroke of midnight to make up for letting the three Chosen Ones die, and then he, too, disappears. Rufus is convinced by the argument, weighed by guilt and already vulnerable because of the events of the past year-plus. Alexis admits Rufus made mistakes, but tries to convince him that he doesn't deserve to die for them. And while Alexis thinks he's a better mentor than Rufus, he says Rufus is better than most. These three were who they were, and Rufus couldn't change that. Josh points out that he got a second chance, and so could Rufus. Daniel chimes in that Grezit murdered scores of people. Grezit is confused by the relevancy of that fact. Rufus suddenly realizes that the U.L.P. must be behind this; this is a direct attack by the group. Daniel wants to know how Rufus knows, given the women he's wronged, that it's the U.L.P., and Alexis has trouble believing the organization would be so extreme. But Rufus knows it to be true, and pledges that he will restore the U.L.P. to its former glory. The ghosts reappear, but Rufus' words don't do anything to them. Josh suggests that maybe Rufus needs to sing his amends. The music swells again and the core group sings a reprise of their opening number. Grezit asks the elf to acknowledge he helped the situation. Alexis praises Rufus for apologizing. Daniel wants to know why he's being forced to sing when Rufus made the mistake. Abby expresses her support for Rufus, and Josh gives the former mentor half of his verse. Rufus makes clear his deep regret and promises to take down the U.L.P. to avenge his deceased charges. The group is united in this mission and in Rufus' corner. Matt is satisfied, but the song does nothing to assuage Fu and Chandler. Luckily, Josh blasts them out of existence with a spell, returning the shop to its normal, non-singing state. Songs * "Christmastime in Our Small Town" - Abby, Grezit, Rufus, Josh, Alexis, and Daniel * "Family and Friends" - Matt Alborough * "Bah-Bah-Bah-Bah Bah Humbug - Fu Miu * "Atonement" - Chandler Leclerc * "Christmastime in Our Small Town (Reprise)" - Grezit, Alexis, Daniel, Abby, Josh, and Rufus Guest Stars * Virgil Von Hartzel as Matt Alborough * Kristin Green as Fu Miu * Dallas Ray as Chandler Leclerc Trivia * For the first and only time in making original music for the show, Kristin Green composed the music first and then Jerome Wetzel wrote the lyrics. * There was no formal introduction and theme song for this episode. * Jerome wrote out a long description of each ghost's relationship and history with Rufus before writing the songs, which he shared with the actors playing the roles. While much of that material did not make it into the episode, it is considered canon and can be found on the characters' Wiki pages.